


You’re Perfect

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fighting with your Father, Mentions of Not Wanting Children, Mentions of a Misogynistic World View, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: You had a fight with your dad about marriage and grandchildren, and your loving man Clyde comforts you.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	You’re Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just wrote really quick because I had yet another fight with my dad and needed some comfort. 

“Clyde?” You called out, walking into the living room of your cabin.

You found Clyde sitting on the couch reading a book. You had just gotten out of the shower and threw on one of his big ol’ t-shirts to sleep in.

“Yes, darlin’?” Clyde replied, his eyes glued to the pages of his book.

Approaching your big lounging bear of a man, you started massaging his shoulders, and looked past them to see what was more interesting than you at the moment.

When you didn’t say anything else, Clyde marked his page and put the book down next to him. He looked up at you, the soft smile he had quickly changed to concern as he saw your eyes were puffy as if you had been crying.

“Darlin’, you alright?” He asked, while taking your hand and leading you around the front of the couch.

Now standing in front of him, your gaze dropped to the floor, avoiding those warm brown eyes of his.

“Yea, I’m fine.” You lied, you were not fine.

Pulling you down to sit in his lap, Clyde wrapped his arm around your waist and used his hand to tip your head up with two fingers under your chin. You met his sweet warm caramel brown eyes just as tears brimmed your own.

“You don’t seem fine sweetheart, what’s goin’ on?” He asked, his expression laced with worry.

You really didn’t want to talk about it, knowing it would upset Clyde as well. Earlier that day you had gotten into yet another fight with your dad. He kept going on and on about how you still haven’t given him any grand-babies yet, and that he’s not getting any younger.

Clyde knew how much of an ass your father was. He was old fashioned in a lot of ways; believing that a woman’s purpose in life should be to find a husband and give the man children. You had always disagreed and butted heads with him on the subject. It quite frankly disgusted you that your own father had such terrible world views.

When you first told Clyde about how ridiculous he was, Clyde laughed in disbelief. He knew that sort of thinkin’ was wildly outdated and misogynistic. It infuriated you that you had put up with it for your entire life, your dad always making you feel bad anytime a relationship didn’t work out with someone.

After you and Clyde had been dating for a year, he started asking when the wedding was going to be, and hounded Clyde at every holiday about when he was plannin’ on proposing. You assured Clyde that you were happy with the way things were.

Now after three years with your big bear, your father was getting impatient, and pushed the subject more often about marriage and children.

Shaking your head, you glanced off to the side as you spoke, “It’s just... my dad. We had another fight today.”

Clyde huffed which drew your gaze back to his. He was angry, which is why you didn’t want to say anything.

“What’d he say this time?” He asked.

“It’s nothing,” you tried brushing it off, “we don’t have to talk about it.”

Clyde was not going to let it go. He was losing his patience when it came to your father’s nonsense.

“Darlin’,” he said with a stern tone, “I don’t like seein’ you upset, and I wanna help if I can.”

You bit your bottom lip, anxious about how he was going to react when you explained what had happened.

Clyde brought up his hand and swiped an escaped tear from your cheek. “Please talk to me, sweetheart.”

You took a deep breath and let out a sigh, and went over the conversation you had with your dad. Clyde listened intently, containing the anger you knew was boiling up inside him. You told him about how your dad was pushing for grandchildren again, and askin’ why you two haven’t tied the knot yet.

Your father was well aware that you and Clyde were in no rush to get married, and that the two of you were not ready to have children. Clyde also knew, and was okay with the fact that you weren’t sure if you even wanted children.

Clyde told you that he only wanted for you to be happy, and as long as he had you, he would always be the happiest man alive.

When you finished telling him about the fight with your dad, and how you always felt like a disappointment, he pulled you into his chest, and wrapped both arms around you. Tears had flowed freely as you spoke, and now stained Clyde’s t-shirt, but he didn’t mind.

Placing a gentle kiss on the top of your head, Clyde squeezed you tight.

“Yer not a disappointment, darlin’. Yer perfect just the way you are, and m’sorry your dad can’t see that.” He kissed your head again and rubbed your back as you cried into his shoulder. Clyde reassured you that he would always be there for you, and that he loved you just the way you are.

After you calmed down, you lifted your head, looking up at Clyde. The soft smile returned and he caressed your cheek. “How’s about I have a talk with your dad in the mornin’. It’s time he realized that his daughter is the most perfect woman in the world being exactly who she is.”

You smiled through the last of your tears. “You don’t have to do that, Clyde. I don’t want to cause trouble with him.”

“I understand that, but m’not gonna sit back any longer and watch you get upset every time you speak to him.” Clyde really hated seeing you like this. He didn’t want to overstep, but he’d had enough. You deserved to be treated better.

“Okay,” you agreed, accepting that Clyde wasn’t gonna take ‘no’ for answer. “But we’ll talk to him together.” You knew Clyde was right, and that you deserved better.

Looping your arms around Clyde’s neck, you leaned in and kissed him. You were grateful to have found a man who would always love and defend you no matter what.

“I love you, big bear,” you whispered, pressing your forehead against his.

“I love ya too, darlin’.”


End file.
